The present invention relates to a coating system for roofs, swimming pools and the like and more particularly to such a coating system having reinforcement material embedded therein, which in combination with the coating material of the system provides high tensile strength and resilience such as to effectively minimize subsequent splitting, "alligatoring", wrinkling and blistering, and provide stable cover of pre-existing splits, "alligatoring", wrinkling and blistering.
As used here, the term "alligatoring" means localized cracks developed from repeated contraction and expansion due to weather conditions and the drying of asphaltic and coal tar.
Numerous coating systems for roofs, swimming pools and the like have been developed over the years in an attempt to obtain the best combination of results. Various compositions have been used, including acrylic emulsions and various filler and reinforcing material has been used, including fiber glass fibers to provide strength and resilience. Such fiber glass fibers have been used in acrylic emulsions for reinforcement and resilience. Also, bulked fiber glass sheets have been used for similar purposes in cementitious compositions for roof coating systems. Further, conventional non-bulked fiber glass yarn in woven sheets have been used in acrylic emulsions.
These various coating system combinations have provided varying degrees of coverage and protection against splitting, "alligatoring", wrinkling and blistering and in covering old systems having these problems, but none of them has proven fully satisfactory to the extent necessary for desired results. Heretofore, best results have been obtained using an acrylic emulsion with conventional woven non-bulked fiber glass in a particular acrylic emulsion composition, which has been satisfactory in covering level uniform new surfaces, but has not been satisfactory for recovering non-uniform surfaces.
In contrast, the present invention provides excellent protection without subsequent development of splits, "alligatoring", wrinkling or blistering, and particularly provides stable long-lasting coverage of existing defects on pre-existing surfaces such that the system is universally applicable to new surfaces and recovering of existing systems without notable disadvantages, particularly avoiding splitting, "alligatoring", wrinkling and blistering and short wear life.